What is this feeling?
by Layna Remi
Summary: So the last Blue Bloods episode had to be made for those of us who love Jamie and Eddie! Here is what my thoughts are of what happened when Jamie and Eddie went to see Wicked! Read and Review!


Hello Everyone, I am back and with an Eddie and Jamie story! I cannot promise it will lead to anything but I mean last weeks episode set the two officers to my favorite musical; WICKED! I saw it when I went to NYC last year so I had to write this story and I named the story after a wicked song. Hope you love it Read and Review, Love Layna.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Eddie looked in the mirror; she picked up her lipstick tube and smeared the crimson lipstick on her mouth. It was kind of nerve wrecking but she hoped that she looked alright, Jamie was going to be here any minute and she had already changed four times before settling on a beautiful navy blue dress with a lace top, she had gotten it a few months ago but had not warn it since so this may be perfect. A knock on the door pulled her from her last minute touch ups. As she headed to the door butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she thought of whether she looked all right. She let out a heavy breath before opening her door.

Jamie Reagan was handsome, there was no doubt about that but this was the first time that she had seen her partner dressed up, in a nice tux with a skinny black tie, he looked very proper.

"Wow, Reagan, you clean up nicely," She said grinning with amusement. He stood, stunned by his partner's appearance; was it possible or her to be any more beautiful?

"You look amazing Eddie."

"Okay, ha ha soak it in while you can but this better not get out to any of the others," She said blushing at his complement.

"No, I mean it, you look great." Her cheeks grew a darker shade of red as he piled on the complements.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Whenever you are," She grabbed her clutch and keys off the table and closed the door behind her, he lead the way out into the city nightlife.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A walk to Broadway from Eddie's apartment felt like a journey but it was a good thing because they left excessively early. Dinner reservations at Mario's were not until six leaving the partners to roam around on the chilly autumn night.

"You are telling me that you have lived in New York City your whole life and you have never seen a Broadway show!" Eddie yelled a little too loudly, this in turn got some stares from strangers.

"Not all of us lead a privileged life," He teased, she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"All kidding aside though you are telling me that your parents never took you to one?"

"Well no, my mom did take Erin once and I think Danny did see one with Linda but I haven't ever seen one." He shrugged it off continued on.

"Wow, that's crazy," She said now teasing him.

"Well how many have you seen princess," He gave her a playful nudge.

"Three," She said as if it were nothing.

"Which ones," He asked.

"Well Hairspray when I was ten, then I saw Les Miserables when I was thirteen and then I my brother and my niece took me to see the Lion King when I was twenty two."

"But you have never seen Wicked; I hear that one is the most popular."

"No, I was supposed to see it with my dad…" She stopped short and Jamie knew why, it must have been when her father was exposed for what he had done.

"I hope I like this one, I mean I was never one for musicals." He said changing the subject as they walked on, past three officers who they had met once before.

"I hear it is great, I am glad I am seeing it but at the same time I am sad because of the way we received the tickets."

"I am sure Rose was an amazing, and her grandmother told us so, so this night is for Rose, we are going to have a great night off for her because her life was cut too short by a scumbag." Eddie nodded in agreeance, this night was for Rose, and her grandmother gave them the tickets because she thought that is what her granddaughter would have wanted.

"Hey we should go; our reservation is in like ten minutes." Jamie said looking down at his watch.

"Okay, let's go."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Dinner was wonderful and Jamie had refused to let Eddie pay much to her dismay because she knew this was not a date. After dinner, they made their way to the Gershwin Theater and waited in long line before entering the theater and taking their seats only six rows back from the stage, it was a perfect seat especially for Jamie's first Broadway show. The lights dimmed and the orchestra began to warm up before they began their first song. Jamie looked at Eddie and smiled and she returned the gesture before both of them turned their attention to the stage just as the curtains opened and the actors began to sing their opening tune.

Jamie was in love with the play, every aspect. The story line made him question everything he knew about the Wizard of Oz movie. The music told the story and the emotions of the actors carried out a wonderful performance and by the end, he was sad that it was over. It was not until the end that he realized that somewhere in between the intermission and the end that him and Eddie had held each other's hands. The lights turned back on and they were left for an awkward moment after they let go of each other. She stood up and waited for him to follow her outside of the theater.

"That was amazing, I am so glad I got to see it finally," She said as she moved herself through the crowd.

"It was amazing, I am really glad I actually agreed to see a Broadway show," He said with a smile.

"Do Reagan men not do Broadway?" She joked, as they finally broke free of the massive crowd.

"No, but I have to say I am glad I didn't go with Erin and my mother, I mean they would have bawled their eyes out."

"I cried, at some parts I am not going to lie."

"Hey the moment where you find out about the scarecrow, I mean come on that was insane; I can never watch the Wizard of Oz again."

"Oh I know it; this play threw out everything I ever believed as a child." The city streets were bustling with tourists and venders, a cold breeze made Eddie begin to chatter her teeth.

"Are you cold?" He asked her.

"A little but I will be alright it would be too much farther." Jamie saw through her tough guy act and pulled his jacket off and laid it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," She said sheepishly. They walked a little while longer discussing the play and how much they loved it, about how Jamie was never going to live it down at the precinct that he went to go see Wicked and before they knew it they stood in front of Eddie's apartment.

"I had a great time Reagan and I don't care what the clowns say at the precinct, it's a must do to see a Broadway play."

"I had fun too and I am glad you went with me." She smiled and looked up at him, her eyes meeting his, a spark connection as they let their feelings take flight. Now without alcohol influencing their actions their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Fireworks went off as he wrapped his arms around him and her hand touched his chest. As they broke the kiss and pulled away from each other neither of them felt even the slightest ping of regret.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jamie." She said as she backed away with a smile on her face, a beautiful smile one that he loved, the one that always made his day.

"I'll see you tomorrow," He responded with a smile as well, the one that melted her heart and told her that today was going to be a good day. With nothing more to be said, it already sealed with a kiss Jamie watched as she walked inside and closed the door. She fell into the door with the giddiness of what had just happened and Jamie walked away with the butterflies he had from when he was first going to pick her up.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

End of story, I hope you liked it, I actually ended with some Jamko love (Is that what it is called?) Anyway, I am not going to continue on, I will leave the imagination up to you but if you wish to branch off from it let me know I kind of want to see what your interpretation would be of the next day, PM me if interested but if not I hope you got your fix off Eddie and Jamie. Review for me let me know what you think! Love Always ~Layna


End file.
